Lab Rats Haikus
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: A collection of haiku poems describing each of the Lab Rats characters.
1. Haiku Poem One: Spike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Just a fun little idea I had! Hope you enjoy! **

**Haikus are a very short form of Japanese poetry. Traditional haiku poems usually only consist of three lines with line one being 5 syllables, line two being 7 syllables, and line three being 5 syllables. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem One: Spike<em>**

**_Chase's Other Half_**

**_He'll rip your intestines out_**

**_Don't you mess with him! _**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Should I make more? Which Lab Rats characters would you like to see next? Reviews are appreciated! <strong>


	2. Haiku Poem Two: Bree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D  
><strong>

**Here's the second haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Two: Bree<em>**

**_She's fast as the wind_**

**_Feel the need for Bree speed?_**

**_Hop on! Free of charge! _**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	3. Haiku Poem Three: Marcus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! :D  
><strong>

**Here's the third haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Three: Marcus<br>_**

**_Was just an android_**

**_Who met his fate in the end  
><em>**

**_Could've been a friend _**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! The next poem will be Chase!<br>**


	4. Haiku Poem Four: Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like these so far! :D  
><strong>

**Here's the fourth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Four: Chase<br>_**

**_The Mission Leader  
><em>**

**_No respect that he deserves_**

**_Choose good or evil? _**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	5. Haiku Poem Five: Adam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the fifth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Five: Adam<br>_**

**_Happy and care-free  
><em>**

**_What he lacks in brains and smarts  
><em>**

**_He makes up in strength _**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	6. Haiku Poem Six: Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the sixth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Six: Douglas<br>_**

**_Kicked out by brother  
><em>**

**_A new lab and an android_**

**_Getting his kids back  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! The next poem will be Donald!<br>**


	7. Haiku Poem Seven: Donald

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the seventh haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Seven: Donald<br>_**

**_He's a tech mogul_**

**_With three kids in the basement_**

**_A friend named Eddy _**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	8. Haiku Poem Eight: Leo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the eighth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Eight: Leo<br>_**

**_Got a new step-dad _**

**_Three siblings in the basement_**

**_One big adventure_**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	9. Haiku Poem Nine: Tasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the ninth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Nine: Tasha<br>_**

**A newlywed wife**

**A seeking news-reporter  
><strong>

**A loving mother **

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	10. Haiku Poem Ten: Victor Krane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the tenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Ten: Victor Krane<br>_**

**Became bionic  
><strong>

**Created a whole army  
><strong>

**To conquer the world  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	11. Haiku Poem Eleven: Principal Perry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the eleventh haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Eleven: Principal Perry<br>_**

**All will run and hide  
><strong>

**From the pantsuit-clad bulldog  
><strong>

**In Mission Creek High  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	12. Haiku Poem Twelve: S-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the twelfth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Twelve: S-1<br>_**

**One of Krane's soldiers  
><strong>

**Controlled by the Triton App  
><strong>

**Not just a mere girl  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


	13. Haiku Poem Thirteen: Eddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the thirteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Thirteen: Eddy<br>_**

**Donnie's creation  
><strong>

**May be more than meets the eye  
><strong>

**Better watch your back!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**

**NOTE: It's official! I have decided to make a third Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover! It will now be a trilogy! Check out my profile for a poll and trailer to my upcoming story! Let me know what you think in the reviews! :D **


	14. Haiku Poem Fourteen: Sebastian (S-3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the fourteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Fourteen: Sebastian (S-3)<br>_**

**Chase's new best friend  
><strong>

**He is now seeking revenge  
><strong>

**For his father's death  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was too excited to wait so I decided to make Sebastian (S-3) the fourteenth poem in my Lab Rats haiku collection! I hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**Anyways, question time!**

**Should the next two poems be about Bob and Spin or would you prefer I start doing the recurring characters (Stephanie, Caitlin, Ethan, Owen, etc.)? **

**It's your vote! Let me know in the reviews! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
><strong>

**Bonus Question: What did you all think of the season finale? I thought it was epic! The mega cliffhanger and promo for the new season makes me can't wait for the next episode! :D **


	15. Haiku Poem Fifteen: Bob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks to everyone who answered my questions last chapter and put their vote in! Here's the fifteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haiku Poem Fifteen: Bob<br>_**

**Adam's new best friend  
><strong>

**Always getting in trouble  
><strong>

**Two peas in a pod  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spin will be next! As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!<br>**


End file.
